Attack on Titan Episode 2 : Mikasa's Escape
by TheJTitans
Summary: This is a continuation of our first episode please read that one first.


**This episode is a continuation from our last one, please we ask you to read our previous episode to understand what's going on.**

"Eren it wasn't me!" Mikasa pleads

*sees Petra's corpse, her eyes wide open* "But bu- then who did?"

"I don't know but we've got to go. They must think I did it, hurry Eren!

*they break open a window and vault right through it*

Levi yells "OH NO YOU DON'T BITCH" *Levi straps on a 3DMG and picks them up*

"You are going to hell for what you DID!" * two tears flowing down his cheeks*

"Levi, she didn't do it! Leaves her alone! *He push Levi off Mikasa* STOP!

"Eren you do not want to FUCK WITH ME RIGHT NOW and since I can't kill you maybe I

should just shove a blade down your throat!"

Before Levi does anything, Mikasa gets up.

Levi throws Eren to the side, then rushes Mikasa beating her up suddenly he feels a force

hold him back.

"Stop it, Squad Leader Levi!" Armin yells out

*Levi glances at Armin* "Armin get off now or I will kill them both!"

Armin yells at him "Don't hurt my friends!" Armin tries to punch him in the stomach*

"Armin, I'm sorry did you hit me?!" Starts kicking Armin

As Armin gets beaten up, coughing blood he tells them "Hurry! Run, save yourselves!

Mikasa picks up Eren and starts running as fast as she can whispering under her breath

"That fucking elf…"

Eren starts screaming "WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE ARMIN BACK THERE!"

*with a sad expression* "You heard him Eren he told us to go, we're just accepting his last wish,

who knows what they'll do to him…" she says as tears fall down her face

After hours of running they find a shack, they open the rusty old metal door to find an

Abandoned mine inside the walls of the cave, it is riddled with hieroglyphics and drawings.

Eren mutters "What are those drawings?"

Mikasa answers "I don't know but at least we've got shelter now…

Eren glares at Mikasa "We should have saved Armin without him I don't know how we're

Going to get through this."

Mikasa sighs "There was nothing we could do okay… But we have to stick together."

Eren thinks about all the times Mikasa has saved him "Fine but what if they find us, we know

Levi is pretty fast he could strike us in our sleep."

"Don't worry about that Eren we need to get some rest if we're on our way to The City."

Eren finally agrees "Fine Mikasa…"

After a few minutes Eren doses off, unaware that Mikasa didn't sleep at all for the whole night.

Mikasa warns Eren "Wake up. We have company!" Eren asks "Who?"

A Titan right outside the shed screams a terrifying screech

"A fucking Titan!" Mikasa pushes Eren away, Eren quickly bites his hand turning himself into a

Titan, Eren punches the Titan's head right off, his hand breaks off in the process and uses his other hand to pick up Mikasa and he starts running towards the city. Before Eren can reach The City he loses energy and he is released from the nape, smoke rush out of it. Mikasa climbs up to grab Eren and starts running to The Wall, Mikasa sees the guards drunk and walks past them easily entering The City. She quickly carries Eren to a rundown building and sets Eren down on a dirty mattress.

"Sorry about the mess, but you have to rest" She mumbles to herself

Mikasa finds a ragged jacket and puts it on, she infiltrates the Military Police Facility and finds the supply room, and she quickly gets surrounded by three soldiers. She slides down kicking soldier 1 down to the floor, quickly as she is getting up from the floor she upper cuts soldier 3 in the chin, she then runs at soldier 2 round house kicking him at the side of his head knocking him out. Soldier 1 and 3 slowly getting up, Mikasa looks around the room for a weapon, then out of nowhere she spots the same knife that killed her parents, all the terrible memories starting to flow back to her, making her frozen solid as she stares at the horrifying device of manslaughter. The two soldiers notice her being distracted and then ram her, knocking her out.

THE END OR IS IT?


End file.
